SPIDER-MAN: The Spider-Verse Wars (Original)
by TheAstonishingCreator
Summary: This is the original version of the Spider-Verse Wars, that I wrote over a year ago, and yes, it's very bad...
1. Chapter 1

**SPIDER MAN:**

THE SPIDERVERSE WARS

**Episode One: **The Sinister Six

* * *

It was a usual day for Peter Parker, aka the Spider Man-Putting criminals in jail. But things bega to turn almost instanstantly. It all started like this: Spider man was chasing one of his arch enemies, Doctor Octopus through a building. But little did Spidey know that he was being lead right into a trap set by the Sinister Six, and this time their plan wouldn't fail. Doc ock was almost to the Sinister Six's rendezvous point, with Spider Man still following. And to his surprise, he found himself caught in the middle of the trap, with no way to escape.

"We've gotcha now Spider-BRAT!" Sandman shouted at Spider Man. He couldn't wait to finally get revenge on his enemy. He punched Spidey in the face sending him flying through a pillar, and landing on the floor. The whole team of villains were now towering over the hero, who struggled to get up. Doc Ock stretched out his tentacle out and gripped his throat before he could do anything. He stretched out his other tentacle to remove Spider Man's mask.

"No..." Spider Man managed to say, grabbing Doc Ock's tentacle in an attempt to push it away from his face.

"There's no use trying, you are outnumbered." Doc Ock said. Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind.

"He's not alone." Standing behind them, was Scarlet Spider, who was joined by Iron Spider and Spider Woman. All of them ready to fight.

"AAAARGH!" a angered Sandman yelled, he lunged towards Scarlet Spider, who quickly moved out of the way. Electro shot electricity at Iron Spider, which he blocked with a web shield. Vulture soared towards Spider Woman, who led him out of the building. This left only three of the villains to face Spider Man. But they easily over powered him. Spidey eventually gained the upper hand after fleeing Kraven into a wall. Mysterio made an illusion of millions of himself, confusing Spidey, who tried to find the real one. But before he could, all of them vanished and the real one kicked Spidey, who quickly recovered and counter striked Mysterio with a web grenade that exploded into a huge mass of web on impact. The web trapped Mysterio on a wall.

"It's just you and me Doc." Spider Man said to his foe. Meanwhile, Scarlet Spider struggled to defeat Sandman, until he saw a water pump not far from him. He shot a web that went through Sandman and stuck to the wall nearest to the pump. Scarlet Spider flew through Sandman and latched onto the wall. With the thought of killing the Scarlet Spider clouding his judgement, he sped towards his enemy, who had shot webs onto the pipe. Once Sandman got close enough, Scarlet Spider yanked on the web and broke the pipe, spilling water all over Sandman's body.

"AAAAH! IT HURTS! AAARGH!" Sandman cried as he slowly turned into mud.

"I'm gonna getcha!" Electro shouted as he hovered quickly towards Iron Spider, who was dodging all attacks that came his way. Electro reached Iron Spider and fired a surge of electricity towards him.

"Uh oh." Iron Spider said as the blast hit him and almost sent him out of the building if his suit's tendrils didn't grip the floor right before he flew through a broken part of the wall. Iron Spider's teningdrils pulled him backwards and flung him like a slingshot into Electro. Iron Spider managed to stop himself but Electro flew through five pillars before stopping and landing on the ground.

"You'll never catch me!" Vulture shouted at Spider Woman, who couldn't catch up to the villain. But she eventually did and fired an energy blast at him. He tried to dodge it but his left wing was hit and he lost control and crashed into the building, going down three stories before stopping. Spider Woman followed him down the holes he created and landed next to him. He sighed before saying, "You got me..." Meanwhile. Spider Man shot webs onto all four of Doc Ock's Tentacles and yanked them towards him, bending down so he didn't get hit. He let go of the webs and Doc Ock was flung through a pillar. Spider Man jumped onto his back and ripped of his tentacles one by one and left him on the floor. Spidey webbed them all up together and called the cops to pick them up.

"So, uh. Why did you come here?" Spider Man asked the others.

"We need to show you something." Scarlet Spider replied.

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

**SPIDER MAN:**

THE SPIDERVERSE WARS

**Chapter Two**: Into The Spiderverse

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Peter asked, it took a while for someone to answer.

"You'll see, just have patience." Ben Reilly (Scarlet Spider) answered. In a few more boring minutes, they finally reached their destination, a machine? Its appearance was broken and abandoned

"I, don't get it. You took me to see a broken, um... what even is this!?"

"Its a portal you dummy." Jessica Drew (Spider Woman) replied.

"A portal? Where does it lead?" Peter asked again.

"Watch." Ben added. He pressed a button on the portal and a spiraling image appeared Peter saw millions of different worlds, each with someone in it that resembled himself, or at least as Spider Man. "What the heck is this!? Are those... me?"

"Well, in a way yes. But no." Iron Spider said, his comment confused Peter even more.

"Well... are you going in?" Ben asked him. There was a short moment of silence.

"Are you kidding. Of course I'm going in!" And with that, they all entered the portal. "But wait, how do we know which reality this is gonna take us to?"

"That's the one thing, we don't." Ben replied.

"Oh, crap." Within minutes they found themselves in a city that resembled New York city, just futuristic. "Where are we?"

"I, I don't know." Just then, a green figure sped past them, he resembled a green gargoyle with a purple head and set of wings. And right behind him was someone else in a full body blue suit with red detailing, only this one was swinging on a web.

"Is that me?" Peter asked

"Sort of, that's a version of you." Ben answered. "I think..."

"We should follow him." Peter suggested, putting his mask on as he swung throught he skies to follow the man in the blue suit. Once they caught up to him, he turned around to face them.

"Who the heck are you!?" He said.

"Um, I'm you..."

"Wha- that can't be true... can it?" But then the Goblin threw a fireball towards them which exploded in mid-air and sent everyone flying.

"Holy crap what was that!?" Spiderman said.

"It's the Goblin..." Spiderman 2099 replied as he followed his foe. Everyone followed him in pursuit of Goblin. After a minute of the chase Goblin finally stopped when Spiderman and Scarlet Spider created a wall made of webs to block the Goblin's path.

"I am pleased that you have brought me more spiders to squash." Goblin told Spiderman 2099. "And don't worry Spidey-s, I have broughtr some friends to this party as well! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As he said that three more figures emerged from the shadows. Spiderman 2099 recognized the three as some of his greatest foes, Electro (2099), Beetle (2099) and Scorpion (also 2099).

"I knew you were too much of a coward to take us all on Goblin." Spidrman 2099 insulted him. The two and Spiderman soared towards each other. The rest of them fought each other. Spiderman continusly shot webs at Goblin until it stopped working and Goblin flew by and grabbed him and hurled him towards a building, but he was saved by Spiderman 2099 who quickly fired webs at the building to create a wall that would cushion his impact. After saving Peter he continued to swing his way to Goblin, avoiding all of the fireballs that came his way. Just as he was coming closer to his foe Goblin moved out of the way sending Spiderman 2099 fying through the window of a building.

_Meanwhile, _Scarlet Spider fought Electro. Electro continuosly fired bolts of electricity towards him but all of them missing as Ben quickly dodged all of his attacks with ease. This was until Electro fired two bolts o electricity. One as a distraction for Scarlet Spider to dodge, while the other hit him mid-dodge and sending him falling to the ground unconcious.

"Fall little spider, fall to your doom!" Electro yelled happily. Peter woke up to see Scarlet Spider shoot past his face.

"BEN!" He had to act quickly or his friend would splat...

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

**SPIDER MAN:**

THE SPIDERVERSE WARS

**Episode Three: **A War Is Coming

* * *

Peter fired webs towards his falling friend. The webs caught Scarlet Spider just in time to save him from a doomful fate. Until Scorpion cut the web with his spiked tail sending him flying back down again. Only this time, he was lucky enough to wake up and save himself

"That was a close one." He said to himself with a breath of relief. Scarlet Spider fired a web and swung towards Electro delivering a kick, but his attack missed and gave Electro enough time to use his own attack, which he did. But this time Scarlet Spider was able to dodge and counter his attack. He fired a web the wrapped around Electro and sent him flying into a building where he was stuck. _Meanwhile. _

"There's no use fighting me, you'll only die trying to win!" Beetle shouted, firing lasers at Spider Woman. But she ignored him and flew quickly towards him to attack, firing blasts from her hands at Beetle only to have them do nothing due to his strong armor. She flew into him smashing hi through several buildings before letting go and sending him falling. But he was safe thanks to his wings. "I told you!" He shot her with a laser, knocking her out of the air. Then he fired at all of the support beams and left the building to crush her, which it almost did until she quickly flew throgh the top of the building.

"You can't squish this spider!" she contined to follow Beetle untim he found himself trapped in a huge web made by Iron Spider. "Uh, thanks. But I had it all under control."

"That's not what it looked like." Iron Spider replied. But the conversation distracted him and he was smacked into a wall by Scorpion. But his robotic limbs caused him to recover quickly and he countered the attack by using his extra legs to making into a slingshot like thing and hurled himself towards his foe, the attack nearly sent Scorpion flying, but he stopped himself by stabbing his tail into the ground in front of him, slowing him down.

"Nice try robo-brat! But I aint gonna go down so easy!" Then he advanced on Iron Spider, who managed to jump up in time to avoid getting impaled by Scorpions tail. Then webbing him and throwing him into some parking meters.

"Are you sure about that." Iron Spider joked. _Meanwhile_. Spiderman and Spiderman 2099 worked together to grab both of Goblin's wings and pulled him towards them, then kicking the villain. But he recovered and threw a fireball at them. But they dodged it and swung towards him to attack. This attack sent him falling dowards, where Iron Spider kicked him back up into the air to be kicked again by SPider Woman. He finally landed on the ground covered in web by Scarlet Spider.

"Any last words before we turn you in Gobbie?" Spiderman 2099 asked. Goblin opened his mouth to speak.

"A war is coming Spiderman... You should be wary of the Green Goblin..." Then they left him with the other villains to be picked up by the police. Goblin spoke into a comlink. "Osborne, the time has come..."

* * *

Peter and the others explained to Spiderman 2099 about how they got there, and they began working on a way to get back to their dimension. After a few days of work they were able to build a portal to return home.

"It was a pleasure fighting alongside you, this world could use crime fighters like you." Spiderman 2099 said.

"Same with ours." Peter finished as he and the others stepped through the portal leaving Spiderman 2099 to wonder what Goblin meant.

To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

**SPIDER MAN:**

THE SPIDERVERSE WARS

**Episode Four: **Beware The Goblin

* * *

Peter returned home and was greeted by one of his greatest foes, Norman Osborne (In his Green Goblin suit of course)...

"Hello Peter..."

"Wha- what are you doing here!?"

"Oh nothing, just a little, motivation..." Osborne stepped to the side revealing Aunt May, who was tied tightly to a chair.

"Ant May!" Peter tried to run to her, but Osborne stopped him, pushing him backward. "Let her go you monster!"

"How about, no..." Peter quickly put on his Spiderman suit advanced on Osborne, but he flew towards Peter and grabbed him by the throat, flying through a wall ad out of the building. Peter webbed Osborne's face and kicked him, sending himself soaring away from Osborne.

"Oh no you don't!" he said as he tore the webs off of his face and flew towards Peter. But Peter swung himself onto the top of a building. he continued to fire webs at Osborne until he got too close and Peter had to run. He tried to shoot another web, but he ran out of web fluid.

"Oh crap." He began to fall until Osborne swooped by and grabbed him, continuously tossing him up into the air and grabbing him again. But Peter used his time in the air to prepare a kick for Osborne. It worked, but also sent him falling to his doom. And this time Osborne couldn't 'save' him as his hover-board (Not the kind with wheels) had crashed leaving him incapable of flight.

"Enjoying your fall Peter!" Osborne laughed.

"Not exactly!" Peter had to think quick, which he did. he grabbed onto the side off of a building, his powers letting him stick to the wall. He climbed up it until he reached Osborne. "Not so strong without your flying thingy are ya Gobbie?" Peter joke.

"Don't worry Peter. Unlike you with your web fluid I brought extra!' Osborne a small device out of his satchel and pressed a button on it. Suddenly another hover-board flew out of the Oscorp building across the street and flew to Osborne, who jumped just in time to land directly on top of it. Then he swooped by and grabbed Peter once again and this time flew to the above the Oscorp building.

"I don't like where this is going Gobbie."

"Then your gonna 'love' this! AHAHAH!" He flew even higher until he finally dropped Peter leaving him to fall through the top of the Oscorp building going through six stories before stopping.

"Ouch..." Peter's head fell to the side, but just before his eyes shut, he saw something. A table covered in chemicals. Some of which were exactly what he needed to make web fluid. He struggled to get up, once he did he slowly walked to the table. He grabbed all the stuff he needed and walked over to another table. He quickly mixed up all of them together and refilled his web shooters just in time, as Osborne had just made it to the story Peter was on.

"Not so strong without your webs are ya Spidey!" Osborne copied Peter's joke from earlier.

"Next time Gobbie, you might not wanna leave all these chemicals out." Peter added as he shot a web grenade at Osborne, exploding into a cocoon of webs that left Osborne stuck to a wall.

"Foolish boy..." Osborne tried to grab the button from earlier, but it wasn't there. "Huh?"

"Don't worry, I'll get that for you." Peter pulled out the button, which he had grabbed right before Osborne dropped him into the building.

"I hate you." Osborne said. Just then, something snuck up behind Peter.

To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

**SPIDER MAN:**

THE SPIDERVERSE WARS

**Episode Five:** A Close Bond

* * *

Peter was walking away from Osborne until he was grabbed by something.

"Ah! What the!?" he looked down to see a bllack goo that was beggining to cover his body. "Oh crap..." he tri33ed to rip it from his body, but nothing he did could stop the Venom Symbiote as it now completely covered his body.

"**VENOOMM**!" then the now Symbiote covered Spiderman jumped through a window and began to swing through the city. "**Did yo miss me!**"

"Not one bit." Peter replied. Then Venom began to slam himself into walls. "Hey that hurts!"

"**That's the point you FOOL!**" Venom continued to do it until Peter finally gained control over the Symbiote. He swung away. "**Huh, what are you doing to me!?**"

"Gaining control."

"**NO!**" Venom let go of the web, making them both fall. But Peter fired another web, catching himself. Then he continued to swing. "**Where are we going!?**"

"I sense trouble."

"**Oh great, another hero mission.**"

"You can always get off of me you know."

"**Nah, I'm good.**" Once they reached the destination they could hear another one of Spidey's enemies, Rhino.

"So the itsy-bitsy spider's come for another beatdown. And what's this, you've gone back to you're black suit-thongy!" Rhino said from a few feet away.

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say Rhino." Spidey joked. Rhino angrily charged towards him, his horn pointed downwards. But like always, Peter swung to safety leaving Rhino to charge throught a few support beams before stopping. He then turned around and charged once more. This tie Peter jumped up and landed on top of him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Rhino reached his hand up to grab him and he webbed it, then jumping off and tying it to another support beam. Then he ran. "You COWARD!" Rhino once again charged towards Spiderman, destroying the support beam and causing part of the building to topple on top of the villain.

"Now that that's over with-"

"Wrong Spiderman. It is not over." Standing behind Peter, was a whole bunch of baddies: Doc Ock, Sandman, Hydro Man, Lizard, Electro, Shocker, Vulture, Mysterio, Tinkerer, Kraven, Scorpion, Jackal, Hobgoblin, Boomerang and Carnage.

"Holy crap."

'That's right Spiderman. Now face your ultimate demise!" All of the villains charged at him, using their powers. Spidey barely dodged all of the attacks, flipping and spinning all over the place. He was hit by Electro's electricity and flew backwards, but caught himself. Lizard swung his tail at him, but he jumped over it with ease. Sandman formed himself into a cannon and fired huge balls of sand at him, he dodged all but one of them, sending him flying backwards again. Hydro Man made a hammer out of his fist and slammed it against him. Vulture swooped down and picked him up, then dropping hiim to the ground. Hobgoblin threw pumpkin bombs at him, exploding on impact.

"You will pay for thwarting our schemes so many times Spiderman! And you will pay with your live!" Doc Ock said, grabbing him wwith his mechanical arms and slamming him into the ground.

"**You better not die peter.**" venom whispered to him. He helped him escape from Doc Ock's grasp and kicked him into Hobgoblin, causing him to fall off of his hoverboard thingy. Then he emerged a tendril from his back and grabbed him, hurling him into Vulture, knocking him out of the air. Jackal swung on a pull and let go, sending himself flying towards Spiderman, who moved out of the way leaving Jackal to fly into Kraven. Hydro Man and Sandman were both charging towards him, so he jumped out of the way just in time t make them collide into each other and turning Sand Man into mud. Just before Spidey could do anything else, something appeared a few feet away, or someone...


	6. Chapter 6

**SPIDER MAN:**

THE SPIDERVERSE WARS

**Episode Six: **Gob-boss

* * *

Everyone saw a large figure in the distance. He ressembled a goblin.

"Who the-" but Peter was interupted by a orb of fire that flew rigth into him, sending him flying backwards. _Another enemy of that pest Spiderman_. Doc Ock thought to himself. _Surely he will join us in ending him_.

"Hello, um... goblin person. I noticed that you have just attacked Spiderman and I was wondering if you would like to join us in killing him?" he asked. But Goblin just looked down at him and chuckled He picked him up by the throat and tore off his mechanical arms. "I just got those fixed!" Then he threw him into a wall.

"GET HIM!" Rhino yelled, charging towards th Goblin. Just as he was about to slam his head into Goblin, Goblin grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. Then all the other villains came charging towwards him. clapped his hands together, creating a huge gust of wind that blew Sandman into Hydro Man. Then Goblin froze both of the with some kind of magic and smashed them into tiny pieces. Jackal leaped onto his back, only to be picked up and used as a shield from Shocker's powerful punch. Boomrang threw boomerangs at him, but Goblin grabbed them and smashed them in his hands, the kicking Boomerang.

"He's too strong, we can't stop him!" Electro yelled as Goblin grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. Hobgoblin threw pumpkin bombs. But that also did nothing as Goblin just grabbed them out of the air and threw them back at him. Vulture flew at him quickly, but he moves out of the way, causing Vulture to lose control and crash into a wall. Tinkerer activated a small army of robots, but Goblin quickly destroyed them. Mysterio ade a illusion of an army of himself to try and confuse him.

"Yor trickery does not work on my fool." then he shot a fireball from his hand that hit the real Mysterio and caused all the fake ones to disappear. Mysterio hit the ground and the glass bowl around hs had shattered. Carnage transformed his hands into axes and tried to cut off Goblin's head, but he grabbed Carnage's hands and pulled them off of Carnages body (They grew back) then he threw Carnage out of a window. "Is there noone to best me!?" Lizar was the last villain standing. He charged towards Goblin and scratched his face, temporaarily blinding him. Then Lizard whipped his face with his tail. Goblin reached out to grab him, but failed. Lizard bit his hand. Once Gobin's vision was restored he grabbed Lizard by the tail and spun him around three tims before letting go and sending him flying through a wall.

"Now that that is over with, it's time to get what I came for." He walked towards Peter, who was still unconscious. But he was suddenly. Hit by something. A web. He looked to the side where the web came from, and saw six figures in awesome poses, and wearing suits that resembled Spiderman's.

"Who the crap are you?"

To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

**SPIDER MAN:**

THE SPIDERVERSE WARS

**Episode Seven: **One Man Army

One of them leaped towards Goblin. He tried to grab him but his hand was stuck to the floor by another of the Spider-men. But Goblin was still able to punch him as his other hand was still free from webs.

"OOF!" Spider-Man 2099 cried as he hit the ground. Another of them jumped towards Goblin, Miles Morales. He shot two webs into Goblin and yanked on them, firing him like a slingshot into Goblin's face. but Goblin wouldn't go down so easily. Just as Miles was soaring away, Goblin grabbed him by his legs and slammed him into the ground. Suddenly, something flew towards Goblin, he looked to see a huge chunik of the floor flying towards his face. So he punched his arm through it, exploding it into millions of tiny rocks that flew towards Spider-Gwen, who was the hurler of the huge rock. But this attack didn't do much.

Spider-Gwen then rapidly fired webs at Goblin, eventualy trapping him in a giant cocoon of webs. It seemed like the spiders were winning, but Goblin easily broke out of the webs in a blaze of fire, burning them off his body, then firing a fireball at Spider-Gwen, sending her flying.

"This one's a tough one, but so am I." Peter Parks (the Astonishing Spider-Man) bragged. Then he used his web powers to create a mace and swung it at Goblin. This caused him to bleed a little, but it still wasn't enough to stop him.

"Feeling confident aren't you." Goblin said, then grabbing him and slamming him into a support beam and dropping him. There was only one more Spideran left, one who blended in with the darkness of the night, Spiderman Noir (I'm just gonna call him Noir). He used his camoflauging as an advantage, making him the only one of the heroes to stand a chance. He grabbed a revolver from his holster and fired at all of the lights around his enemy, dimming the area around him, giving Noir an extra advantage against him. He then swung under his legs and stood behind the Goblin, then firig at him. Goblin turned around and attempted to grab Noir, bt he only managed to grab air as Noir disappeared into the darkness. Goblin felt something hit him from behind, so he turned around once more only to see nothing. Noir climbd onto Goblin, angering him. He tried to punch Noir, but he was quick and moved out of the way, causing Goblin to punch himself in the stomach.

"You're a fast little one, But you can't hide for long!" Goblin shouted in anger. Just as Noir was about to swing into Goblin's face, he realized that he was now starting to glow (Gobli used magic on him). "There you are." Goblin said, approaching him. But Goblin found himself stuck to the ground, something black and goey. he looked towards Peter, who no longer had the Venom Symbiote attached to him, and was swinging towards him at high speed. "No! I will not be bested by a pathetic boy and his pet goo!" He slapped Peter off of his web, then tore the Symbiote off of his legs. But that was a bad idea as the Symiote now started to spread across his upper body until it had him completely covered.

"**No, wait no! He's too strong! Can't contro-**" The Symbiote cried as it tried to remove itself, but failed.

"**_Thanks for the power boost..._**" Goblin said.

"This isn't good..." Peter replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**SPIDER-MAN:**

THE SPIDER-VERSE WARS

**Episode Eight: **Ultimate Power

* * *

Now that Goblin has control over Venom Symbiote, he is unstoppable. But the Spider-Men continue to fight him. But nothing they could do was strong enough to defeat him.

"We need to fall back!" Miles Morales said to the others.

"Agreed, we'll get reinforcements back at base!" 2099 replied.

"You guys have a _base_!?" Peter shouted excitedly.

"Of course we have a base, where else would our army stay." 2099 replied. Then he pulled out a small gadget and pressed a button, creating a portal to what looked like some kind of huge hq. Everyone jumped in and the portal closed. Peter was amazed to see hundreds of people inside the base, all wearing suits resembling his. And he was also shocked to see a pig-man version of him too.

"... Are all of these... me?" Peter said in awe.

"In a way, yes." 2099 responded. Peter was tired, so he walked over to a conveniently placed couch, laying on it, and instantly falling asleep.

_Five hours later... _

"Wake up..." "WAKE UP!" 2099 yelled to Peter, who was just now starting to wake up. Peter looked around, seemingly confused.

"Huh, yeah... I'm awake." he mumbled tiredly..

"Hurry! Get up!" 2099 shouted again. "An attack is coming, we need to evacuate the base!" Peter finally got up, he still looked confused. 2099 showed him a computer radar thing that showed five red dots, and they were moving closer to the middle, which represented the base. Suddenly, an alarm began to go off, signalling that the invaders were here. As everyone began to flee to the hangar bay, where their escape ships were located, the ceiling was ripped open. Then a face appeared in the hole, Goblin... Goblin jumped down into the base, grabbing Peter Parks and starting to crush him. But he was saved by Kaine, who jumped onto Goblin's back and stabbed him with his spike hand thingies.

"AARGH!" Goblin groaned. He reached for Kaine, grabbing him and throwing him to the floor. Just as he was about to stomp on Kaine, Miles Morales swung towards him, kicking him in the face. Then, Cosmic Spider-Man fired an energy blast at Goblin's face. Goblin stepped backwards, tripping on the conveniently placed couch and falling to the floor.

"Timber." Drew Parker (The Astonishing Spider-Man) joked.

"Okay! Everyone get to the hangar bay! NOW!" 2099 commanded. Everyone ran straight to the hangar bay, but they stopped when four people landed in front of them, each of them resembling a goblin.

"Who the heck are you!?" Miles asked.

"Let us show you..." one of them said, he looked like he was covered by, Carnage (The Symbiote)? Red Goblin hopped forward, uppercutting Miles, nearly knocking him out. Then another stepped forward, this one was basically the Green Goblin, but yellow. The Yellow Goblin charged towards Drew, attempting to punch him. But Drew dodged it, grabbing the Yellow Goblin's fist and counter attacking with his own punch. The Yellow Goblin's nose began to bleed.

"Wow... that actually hurt." he mumbled in a crazy voice. He looked at Peter, who was confused. "This will hurt more!" then he threw another punch towards Drew's face. This time, he actually hit Drew, knocking him to the ground.

_Meanwhile_.

"Peter..." Green Goblin said, grabbing a pumpkin grenade out of his satchel and throwing it onto the ground. Then, the grenade erupted into smoke, allowing Green Goblin to disappear.

"*Cough* Where did he go?" Spider-Man said.

"RIGHT HERE!" Suddenly, his Spider-Sense went off. He moved out of the way, and Green Goblin's fist soared past him. Spider-Man caught his fist, only for Green Goblin to throw another fist at him, hitting Peter right in the face. Peter stepped back, running into a wall. Green Goblin grabbed another smoke bomb from his satchel, aiming it towards Peter to throw it. But a web hit it, sticking it to Green Goblin's hand as it erupted into a giant cloud of smoke. Peter looked over to 2099, who shot the web.

"Thanks." Peter thanked. Goblin began to cough non stop as the cloud of smoke floated in his face, almost suffocating him. He moved out of the way, catching Peter's fist and throwing it right back at him. Drew Parker jumped on Green Goblin's mask, repeatedly bashing his face with his fists. Green Goblin grabbed him, throwing him off his back into Peter, both of them falling on the floor. The two got back up, firing their web shooters in unison, the webs sticking to Green Goblin's face. Peter shot two web lines onto Green Goblin, pulling on them and launching him like a sling shot into him, knocking him out as he hit the ground. Drew and Peter fist pumped.

_Meanwhile_. Spider-Punk took on Yellow Goblin, along with Cartoon Spider-Man(Ultimate Spider-Man). Spider-Punk charged towards Yellow Goblin, ramming his head-spikes into his chest. Yellow Goblin let out a yelp. He kicked Spider-Punk off him, then avoiding a jump-kick from Cartoon Spidey. Yellow Goblin choked Cartoon Spidey, slamming him against Spider-Punk. The two were both knocked back. Yellow Goblin grabbed both of them by the throat, choking them until Spider-Punk kicked him in the... Yellow Goblin stepped back under Goblin's foot. This was not good as GOblin was just about to stomp, and he... well he kind of... crushed Yellow Goblin a little- nope... wait, he crushed him very a lot. Whoops! Red Goblin and Hobgoblin looked shocked. SO they decided to run. But they were stopped by HUGE GIGANTIC ROBOT SPIDER-MAN. Robo-Spidey fired a barrage of missiles at them, which they narrowly escaped. Red Goblin transformed his hands into two giant axes-similar to the ones Carnage(from the comics) and Riot(from the Venom movie)use-and sliced Robo-Spidey's arms off. Sparks erupted from where his arms used to be. Red Goblin finished him off by chopping Robo-Spidey's head off, killing him. Both Goblins turned around, noticing every Spider-Man/Woman standing there, staring at the remains of Robo-Spidey, eyes widened. Especially Sp/der, who was also a Robot Spider-Man kind of thing.

"I can take 'em!" Spider-UK shouted as he charged towards the Goblins.

"NO!" 2099 yelled from behind. But it was too late. Hobgoblin threw a pumpkin grenade, exploding on impact. Spider-UK was knocked backwards, small streams of smoke coming off his body and from his mouth as he coughed. Red Goblin walked over to him slowly. 2099, Noir, Peter and Miles jumped in to help him, but Red Goblin grew tendrils out of his back and grabbed them all. Spider-UK tried to get up, but Red Goblin punched him. Spider-UK dropped into a kneel.

"Foolish idiot..." Red Goblin whispered as he made his hand into an axe and swung it towards Spider-UK's head, cutting it off. The Spider-people watched in horror as the rest of Spider-UK's body dropped onto the floor.

"NOOOO!" Peter cried.

"Would you like to be next!?" Red Goblin asked, and he meant it...


	9. Chapter 9

**SPIDER-MAN:**

THE SPIDER-VERSE WARS

**Episode Nine: **This Ends Here (Part One)

* * *

Before Red Goblin could kill Peter next, Goblin stopped him:

"Wait!"

"I'm sorry?" Red Goblin asked, clearly confused.

"Put him down fool!" Goblin commanded. But Red Goblin continued, turning his hand into a knife to slit Peter's throat.

"I had no further use for you anyways..." Goblin whispered, creating a fireball in his hand and throwing it at Red Goblin, who was obviously terrified.

"OH SH-" and he was devoured by the flames, screams echoing through the room. Hobgoblin watched in horror as the Red Goblin was burnt to a crisp, leaving a pile of bones and ashes in his place. Goblin lowered himself to the ground, a thud sounding as his feet hit the ground behind the army of Spider-people.

"Well, are you just going to stand there? Or are you gonna fight?" Goblin asked. And with that the Spider-people attacked, jumping, thwipping and quipping. One of the Spider-people-Bruce Banner from an alternate reality where he was bit by a gamma-induced spider-grew into a huge, green man, his suit surprisingly not ripping as if it was made out of some kind of stretchy material.

"There's a Hulk-me too!?" Peter shouted excitedly. Spider-Hulk leaped towards Goblin, slamming his fists into Goblin's chest. Goblin stepped back. Spider-Hulk threw a punch at Goblin, but Goblin grabbed his fist and bent his elbow back, breaking it.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Spider-Hulk shrieked in pain. Goblin lifted Spider-Hulk off the ground with one hand an slammed him into a column, knocking him out

* * *

This is the last chapter that I wrote of this... "_story_", and as you can see, its unfinished. The rest of this chapter was just gonna be the Spider-people fighting Goblin and his goons, and some of the Spider-people dying. And the next chapter was gonna be the end, where more Spider-people die during a war with billions of alternate versions of Spider-Man villains from alternate universe, and the Spider-people eventually gaining the upper-hand and defeating Goblin, then going back to their own universes...


End file.
